parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa's New Plan
Vanessa's plans were foiled by Melody Pan! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Glutt was swimming around the ship in circles hoping for Vanessa to appear on deck, he licked his chops at the aftertaste of Codfish! The female captain was feeling ill because she had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping her head on the wall. Vanessa was in her black underwear, she had a hot water bottle on her head and a green towel wrapped around her with her feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Melody Pan!" Vanessa sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the girl sneezed loudly before splashing her head in the hot water. Vanessa lifted her head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! My head!" Although Vanessa's head hurt, it was nothing compared to banging on the door, annoying Vanessa. It was Baby Doll making that racket. She was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Shego came in with a hot water kettle for Baby Doll to give to the female captain. Shego: Oh, a Female pirates life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Baby Doll!" Shego called before Baby Doll shushed her! "The poor Vanessa has a splitting headache!" Baby Doll said, "We mustn't annoy her." Baby Doll didn't notice Vanessa open the door as she banged the hammer hard on the girl's head. The hammer vibrated with Baby Doll still holding it. Vanessa, who was dazed, spun circles in her room (flashing her black underwear) and collapsed in her chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out! Baby Doll entered the room with the kettle and looked at Vanessa. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Vanessa smiled goofily. Baby Doll: Well, Vanessa, it's nice to see you smiling again! Baby Doll put Vanessa's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in her mouth, Baby Doll: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, Vanessa, why don't we put to sea again? Then Baby Doll put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. Baby Doll: You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble! Baby Doll didn't know that she was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. Baby Doll: I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Poison Ivy texted me that an Vicky texted her that she heard that Melody has banished Wasp! At this moment, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Vanessa bolted from her chair, screaming in pain because her feet were red-hot. Vanessa: WHOHOHOHOA! Baby Doll fell backwards, and Vanessa, who was very angry, grabbed Baby Doll with her hook, the empty kettle over her eyes. Vanessa: WHY YOU GIBBERING, LITTLE IMBECILE, I... But then, Vanessa's anger turned to surprise as she slowly lifted the kettle from her face with her hand! Vanessa: Did you say Melody has banished Wasp? Baby Doll: Aye-aye, Vanessa. Yes. Vanessa: But why? Baby Doll: On account of Cody, Captain, Wasp tried to do her in, but Melody saved him. Wasp's terribly jealous... "Well, well!" Vanessa said, with a scheming look in her eyes. Baby Doll: That's why we ought to leave, Vanessa, This ain't no place for a sexy female pirate captain! But Vanessa had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Melody! Then Vanessa had an idea! Vanessa: THAT'S IT, BABY DOLL! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, Vanessa" Baby Doll said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Vanessa said, letting the towel fall on the floor, revealing her black underwear. "My coat! My best Blue coat!" "Aye, aye, Vanessa," Baby Doll said, as she dressed Vanessa in her coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Baby Doll moved Vanessa to the mirror, as she checked herself out in the mirror. Vanessa: Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! (she ordered, whacking Baby Doll in the face.) Baby Doll: Aye, aye, Vanessa,(as she got Vanessa's case of hooks) Here you are, Captain. Your Sunday set! Vanessa took off her silver hook and replaced it with a gold one; she also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. Vanessa: If we impress Wasp, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place! Baby Doll: Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, Vanessa., (as she walked out the door), I'll set our course... But Vanessa grabbed the little girl by her dress with her hook. Vanessa: And where do you think you are going? (poking her nose.) Baby Doll: To tell the girl's we sailed the tide, Captain. Vanessa shook her head. Vanessa: Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Wasp, and bring her to me. Then Vanessa threw Baby Doll down and yelled, Vanessa: UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!! The force of Vanessa's yell, knocked the little girl into her rowboat. Baby Doll: Aye, aye, Vanessa., (as she rowed to the island.) Vanessa stood by the window watching her assistant row off into the sunset! Vanessa was feeling pretty good about herself until Glutt stuck his head out the water, and licks his chops at the sight of her! Vanessa rushed to her bed, hiding under the blanket! Category:Peter Pan Parts